


A Drink for A Kiss?

by paintedbluerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Kissing, Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, Eventual Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sokka is okay with that, Zuko is a flirty drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: After the Ember Island Play, Zuko decides to take his frustrations out in a few drinks. Sokka finds a drunk Zuko is also a cute, flirty Zuko. Sokka is not disappointed.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	A Drink for A Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An_indecisive_mess_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_indecisive_mess_04/gifts).



> This is for An_Indecisive_Mess_04 who wanted a little drunk/sick Zuko flirting hard with Sokka. I love me some drunk or sick Zuko who flirts. It’s fun. 
> 
> I made Zuko still a little drunk in the morning to give some of Sokka’s POV of it too.
> 
> It’s not the best but it’s cute. Sort of.

Zuko blamed the stupid play for his reckless decisions. It upset him and annoyed him. People were cheering for his death, which happened to be by his sisters hand. Not that that would be too surprising. She had it out for him. 

But Zuko found the stash of fire whisky left from who knows when. No one had touched it in years. Zuko felt he had a right to some of it. A bottle later, he regretted some decisions. Mostly that he drunk the whisky too fast. 

Zuko sat in his room ready to start a new bottle when there was a knock on his door. He didn’t think he could make a steady walk to the door so he called out for them to come in. It was Sokka who came in. Sokka, with his gorgeous blue eyes. With his smart brain. With his soft smile.

“Hey buddy!” Zuko smiled. “What brings you in?”

“I was going to check on you. See how you were doing after the play. Sorry for insisting on going.” He sat down next to Zuko.

“It’s okay.” Zuko moved his head to rest on Sokka’s shoulder. Even his shoulder was perfect. “It was nice to relax.”

“Are you drunk Zuko?”

“No! Why would I be drunk?” He grabbed the bottle of whisky in his hand and took another long sip from it. “This is... this is... I forgot what this is. But it’s okay!”

“Uh huh... I think that’s enough fire whisky for you for now.” Sokka grabbed the bottle from his hands and the other bottles around. The traitor. He was still cute though.

“I’ve only had one bottle.” Zuko brought his face close to Sokka’s face. “Only one. It’s okay.” He whispered. “You can have some too. It’s good. No one will catch us.”

“Zuko, I can smell the whisky on your breath. Even more when you’re this close to me. Which, I gotta be honest, it’s a little close.”

“Not that close. Not close enough to kiss.” Zuko ran his fingers over Sokka’s lips. “My fingers can fit so there’s plenty of room.”

“Hmm.” Sokka blushed a bright shade of red and it was so adorable on him.

“Did I ever tell you you look good in red? You do.” His fingers brushed Sokka’s cheeks. “I love your red cheeks. And your red lips. And the red clothes. But not your eyes. Your eyes are blue. Beautiful blue.” Zuko moved closer to Sokka to the point their noses were touching. In order to be so close to him, Zuko ended up sitting in his lap.

“Zuko, um, buddy...” Sokka whispered.

“Am I too close?” Zuko slid his hands down to Sokka’s chest. “I like being close to you. Is that okay?”

“Are you sure? It’s not just the whisky talking?”

“I’m sure. I wanted to say something for a while. But I shouldn’t. Maybe the whisky is making me bolder.” Zuko watched as Sokka took a few sips of the whisky. Each time Sokka took a sip, Zuko placed a kiss on Sokka’s cheek. “I really want to kiss you. I hope this is okay for now.”

“You... um... you can kiss me if you’d like. I don’t mind.”

Zuko smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on Sokka’s lips, the fire whisky still on his lips. He thought he should pull back but he didn’t want to. He kissed again and again, his hands running through Sokka’s hair. Each kiss was intoxicating, making Zuko crave Sokka more. He would do anything for this boy. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He said when he took a moment to catch his breath.

“I think I have too.” Sokka smiled.

The two of them spent the rest of the evening kissing and drinking. Zuko knew they would most likely be hungover in the morning but he didn’t care. He was enjoying himself.

~~~~

Sokka woke to a warm body next to him and a pounding head. Confused, he opened his eyes, which he regretted, and saw a shirtless Zuko next to him and three empty fire whisky bottles around them. Sokka at least had his clothes on. He tried not to think why he was disappointed in that.

“Zuko, buddy, you awake?”

“Sokka?” Zuko smiled. “I’m glad you’re still here.” Zuko ran his fingers through Sokka’s hair-not fair as that was a weakness of his.

“I think we fell asleep after drinking too much.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I feel fine.” Zuko repeated his lack of boundaries from the previous night and brought his body way too close to Sokka’s. Sokka didn’t mind it at all, but it wasn’t fair. 

“Are you still drunk?” Sokka raised an eyebrow at Zuko who decided to press their noses together again.

“No!” Zuko giggled. “I’m fine!”

Sokka knew Zuko was not fine. If nothing else, him giggling was a sure sign. Wasn’t he always grumpy? Never happy? And now he was giggling and touching Sokka. And sitting on his lap again. “Zuko...”

“I’m not finished kissing you yet.” Zuko sighed. “I want to kiss you forever.”

“What about Aang and his practice?”

“He can wait. Let me kiss you. Please?” 

Sokka really should say no. Zuko needed to get out of his alcohol mood and back to training Aang. Katara would probably come look for them soon for food. But each time he thought of that, he didn’t care. He was okay spending the day kissing Zuko. “Okay.” Sokka smiled. “Okay, you can kiss me.”


End file.
